<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Techbur twins drabble by enderselfranboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972343">Techbur twins drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderselfranboo/pseuds/enderselfranboo'>enderselfranboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentioned Tommyinnit, SBI Family Dynamic, Shapeshifting, Techbur twins, Technoblade Centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderselfranboo/pseuds/enderselfranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this came from my techbur headcanon where techno was tired of getting overshadowed by wilbur and getting compared to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Techbur twins drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, Techno and Wil had always been close which was only natural considering the two were twins. The two did everything together, ranging from taking baths to school projects. They were the best of friends, always making good grades, helping their little brother Tommy and, of course, bothering their dad, Phil. They always had the same idea when doing so which was pretending to be the other. They were identical besides the fact Wil had round glasses with mostly yellow/red sweaters and a grey/black beanie and Techno had rectangular golden glasses that he wore with a paper crown he made.</p>
<p>They were best friends...</p>
<p>Until they started their teenage years. </p>
<p>Wil had started making a name for himself with his musical talents. Everyone always asked him to sing for them or when he had his guitar to play a tasty lick on it. Techno was proud of his twin until people started constantly comparing him to the other. It was always “Well Wil can sing, so you can too!” or when he did try, he was met by disgust and criticism, mainly people realizing how unlike his brother he was. Everyone was always criticizing him, saying things like “You should work harder to be more like Wil!” “You know, if you were more like your twin, people would actually like you.” etc. Techno was sick and tired of it. Sure he was at the top of all his classes, knew how to play violin and was even in an advanced English class but no, he would never be just like Wilbur, oh Wilbur! Beloved guitarist that all the girls swooned over! Oh Wilbur, the pretty upperclassmen with the curly hair and the perfect teeth! Oh Wilbur, the one making dad proud.</p>
<p>Techno dyed his hair pink, started straightening it and took sword fighting classes. He let his hair grow out, ignoring his fathers consistent remarks on how he should cut it before it got unmanageable. He started learning magic, specifically shapeshifting magic. He knew of piglins and he admired them, especially the brutes. Piglin brutes were basically the leaders of the pack, always admired and respected. Always the ones everyone was expected to be like. Yeah that's what Techno wanted to be, hence why he learned how to shift into one. He started growing tusks and wearing more gold. He started getting into more fights at school, always being victorious. He was at the top of his fight class, swords adorned the walls in his room he scrounged up the money to get. Whenever he was home alone, he’d go out into the backyard to practice moves, even coming up with his own. He was finally becoming happy with himself.</p>
<p>Until Wil told him he had an upcoming concert…</p>
<p>That had sent him off, he could already HEAR the comments he would get at school. Techno had never felt so pissed before in his life and he knew he couldn’t act on it. That's why he started packing. That’s why he had bought a horse. That's why during the night, he disappeared without a trace to go make himself a name.</p>
<p>The name Blood God.</p>
<p>The phrase “Technoblade never dies”.</p>
<p>Techno was finally away from the haunting shadow of his twin.</p>
<p>He was finally free!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just something i came up with on google docs :D<br/>its not the best but i thought i'd post it lmao<br/>might just make this into a techbur twin drabble book or an sbi + ranboo family dynamic fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>